


【兄弟無差】交換遊戲

by erroro404



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, holmescset
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroro404/pseuds/erroro404
Summary: Sherlock和Eurus是雙胞胎兄弟，最喜歡的人是Mycroft，平常愛玩的遊戲是交換身份。但愛永遠不能平分，如果消失了另一個，你會只愛我一個嗎。*一定是平行世界OOC，不接受勿看！*Eurus性轉雙胞胎*視為替身文就好，Eurus=Sherlock，Sherlock=Eurus，沒特別就不注明*放鬆看不較真*CP 無差
Relationships: Eurus Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock和我是一對雙胞胎兄弟，而我們共有一個大我們七歲的哥哥Mycroft。

大概是雙胞胎的原因，我和Sherlock默契很好，沒有到心靈互通交流那種，但至少一個動作就理解對方想法。

我們是一體的。

所以有時候我和Sherlock會玩一個“遊戲”，交換身份。當那些人因為叫錯名字而被我們改正時露出丟臉的表情就令我們樂得一整天。就連父母我們一樣耍弄他們，他們也會搞錯我們可見我們的默契和彼此的認識程度。

但總有例外。

Mycroft永遠第一時間分出Sherlock ，每一次都是先抱起他。

我不能理解他是如何分別我們，至少外觀上我們兩人並沒差異特點，身高也是一樣。

我們就像鏡子，Mycroft卻沒有出錯過。

我好羨慕。

我忌妒他。

我們不是一樣嗎？

所以我要Sherlock永遠交換角色了。

這樣Mycroft你也可以抱抱我。

叫我Sherly。

因為“Sherlock”不再有弟弟”Eurus“。

* * *

Mycroft下課回家時就覺得有異樣，本應在第一時間迎接他的兩兄弟此時不見蹤影，他找遍房子都找不到人，只在客廳找到一張由報紙碎片組成的留言。

「Find uS.MyCRoft.」

沒有任何提示，只是單純的躲貓貓，Mycroft只能推斷是Eurus和Sherlock想和他玩。

Mycroft有點慌張，畢竟以前他們的躲貓貓還是有提示的，眼下他更怕他找不到的話父母一定會崩潰。他先打電話給 uncle Rudy，對方説最快也要半小時才能過來 。

旦願他能在時間裡找到人，已經快日落了。

「Eurus，我們去哪？」Sherlock被牽著手兩人一直走向樹林深處，「再走下去Mike和媽咪會生氣。」

「耐心點，Sherly.」

前面的叢林植物越發旺盛，兩個小孩在其中很快被綠色埋抹身影。正當Sherlock考慮放掉Eurus的手回頭跑時，他們的目的地到了。

一處天然而成的空地，並已經有一個小帳篷立於此地，想必是Eurus自己架的。

「Sherlock，我們的新開始！」

Eurus放開Sherlock，張開雙手在草地中心轉了一圈，盡顯對此地的滿意。 

「我不懂……什麽是新開始？」Sherlock不解的看著他，天已經開始變黑，再不回去他們就只能留在這裡,Eurus是想露營的話應該叫上爸爸。

「你知道浮士德的交易嗎？」Eurus打開帳篷的門，擺出邀請的動作讓Sherlock走進裡面。

「惡魔交易？你明知道我不看神學……」Sherlock低頭走進帳篷中，卻什麼都沒看見。這只是個空帳篷。

當Sherlock要轉頭時，Eurus從後架住他，同時脖子被尖銳的東西刺中，冰冷的液體輸進血液中。Sherlock還來不 來不及掙扎就覺得身體開始失去控制，他的意識被強制撥離身體，整個人有種飄逸感。

「…Eurus……」

Sherlock原本捉住Eurus的雙手慢慢鬆開，身體支撐不住的向下滑落，他沒有力氣去問Eurus到底做了什麽，現在的他連思考都覺得費勁。

在沉入意識深海前，Eurus的聲音彷如從水面上傳下來模糊而扭曲。

「氯胺酮，量剛好讓你睡著。」

Sherlock睡過去了。

他們的家後有一大片樹林，如果沒有父母或Mycroft在旁邊他們是不能進去。而Mycroft也只剩下樹林還沒找，但天已黑，他得拿著探照燈走進樹林。

本以為很難找到線索的Mycroft很快在地上發現一條重物被拖行而留下的痕跡，也在四週找到兩兄弟腳印。

Eurus是故意的嗎？Mycroft不敢再想，快步走進草叢中， 當他推開一層又一層的葉子時，他來到了空地。

映入眼簾的場景卻令他嚇軟腿。

月光之下照耀著滿地鮮紅，兩個極為相似的小孩就在其中心，只不過一個是躺在地上一個是抱著對方，而手上有刀。

這天總究發生了。

Mycroft倒抽一口氣，他用近乎爬的沖上前查看情況，他先查看倒在地上的。因為兩人都沾著血污Mycroft目前還沒能分別他是誰，只是的腹部出血，Mycroft也只一直拍打他但都沒反應，就像睡著了一樣，不知是否休克了。

「你瘋了嗎！Brother!」Mycroft急得向另一個弟弟咆哮道，而對方也被嚇倒似的刀掉到地上。

「Mike ...Mike...」男孩一邊哭一邊靠近Mycroft，他伸手捧住Mycroft的臉，從他的眼睛中只反映著那張和Sherlock如出一轍的臉。

「Sherlock現在死 ……我能當Sherly嗎？」

「Eurus就在那裡…死了哦。」

「Mike，抱抱我吧？」

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

入夜，一架黑色橋車緩緩停在一間小型樂器店的門前。

車門打開後先是雨傘落地，再來是高級定制的皮鞋，正值壯年的Mycroft從車上下來，他向他的秘書交代完事情才關上門。

他走上店門的階梯時聽見裡面傳出優雅的小提琴曲，如往常一樣的精準到秒的歡迎他回家。Mycroft用鑰匙打開了門，越過店面的樂器們走上樓，溫暖的小燈此時著客廳，暖光襯托著拉小提琴男人的身影，Mycroft也就靠著門邊欣賞這一場完美的表演。

一曲完成，男人呼一口氣放下樂器，Mycroft也拍起掌，男人轉頭對Mycroft微笑給他一個擁抱。

「今天早下班了啊，Mike。」

Mycroft回擁並親吻男人的額頭，他的兄弟已經和他差不多高了卻還是十分喜愛擁抱。

「你就那樣想我加班嗎，難得今天犯罪分子都沒搞事，Sherly。」

“如果可以我想把你鎖在這裡只和我玩推演。”

“別傻了，我去洗漱。”

Mycroft苦笑著刮了刮Sherlock的鼻子，放開對方脫掉外套，Sherlock接過後幫他掛好。

“你知道我是認真的嗎？”

“我知道，我知道。”

他拿出Mycroft的手機，沒兩下就解開了密碼，而Mycroft正在看的畫面命令Sherlock露出笑容，只見他眼裡除了愛意，底下有時一種扭曲的情感。

「遊戲又開始了，東風回來了。」

* * *

“主持人，當我求你了，腳放下去。”主持人看著面前著眼前不修邊幅，腳架在他的對準，吃掉他的下午茶的諮詢偵探，頭都大起來。目的。」

Eurus吃完手的抓住拍手然後把腳放下變成踩在椅子上，那一頭亂髮長得都都擋住眼睛，探“這次是有人教唆犯罪，而那個人無聊了。”

Lestrate忍不住拍了拍桌子，壓低聲刺咆著著免得門外的同事進來，「教唆犯罪？無聊？！老天已經死好幾個人了！」

Eurus扁扁嘴一臉不太在意，“兩次都有二個人死去，只是看用什麼方法死。”

「Eurus Holmes！那是人命！」

兩人互看著，最後Eurus拿起文件就起身走了，在離開前還不忘多氣一下對方。

「我來處理案子，不過你再不去外勤走走就要再胖2kg了，Gary。」

「是Greg Lestrate！」

Eurus用走的回貝克街，現在是中午時份，但10月份的英倫還是有點冷，他不得不把圍巾係得緊一點。

在回家的路上會有一家炸魚薯條店，那是他的至愛，至少每次到警局時他都會買一份回家。

只見他推開門時，老闆樂呵呵的打起招呼，這個客人雖然不打扮自己像流浪漢，卻幫了他他麻煩很大，對老闆來說是恩人。

「Eurus！來點一樣的嗎？」

“對，謝了。”

Eurus走進店裡，平常來這裡的都是窮學生或癮君子，現在店裡吧台竟然出現一個西裝革履的男人在這裡，Eurus第一個覺得原來高級人士還是有人識貨。

本來Eurus也沒放太多關注在對方身上，卻看到男人身邊靠著一把黑傘和一頭棕黑色的頭髮，他手中的文件掉到了地上去，資料散滿一地。

而男人也聽見動靜回頭看他，那對海藍色的眼更是令他確認男人的身份。

Mycroft福爾摩斯。

我的兄弟。

Eurus還是愣在原地，任老闆如何叫也沒反應。而Mycroft想思考了很多，還是走過來幫他拾起地上的文件。

Mycroft暴露職業笑容，插入牛皮手套的手把文件遞給給Eurus，而Eurus也回過神來接過來小聲道謝，兩人之間有點尷尬。

“…謝謝，咳，先生。”

「不客氣。」

兩人也走到吧台坐下，隔了一個位置，一個人在等，一個人在吃剩下的魚薯條。

Eurus沒法不注意他的哥哥，他雙手合掌一直偷看他的哥哥，只是瞬間很興幸自己沒有剪頭髮，至少現在偷看對方應該是不太明顯。

他看起來比照片瘦。

髮際線向後了。

戒指...結婚了嗎？不可能吧他哥那性格。

“ Eurus，希臘語的東風對吧？”

Mycroft突然開口嚇到Eurus了，他知道Eurus這個人是認識他才會那麼太反應。

但他記憶中沒有人叫Eurus，特工代號也沒有。

他不認識Eurus，但Eurus認識他。

Mycroft開始認為是其中特工派來的人，常理來說沒人知道他的存在。

“東風來了，東風所到之處，寸草不生。我個人很喜歡這句話。”

Eurus的手掌都是汗，他開始緊握他的手。

“看來閣下父母對你期望很高。”

老闆把魚薯條放在Eurus面前，Eurus看著它們輕聲道。

「名字從來都沒意義，但對於某些人來說是名字就是靈魂。」

Mycroft也沒想到對方會回不相關的話，大概也是他多想了，他收拾好自己的西裝離開了店回到自己的車上。

這個人竟然有蘇格蘭場的文件夾，而且查的是機秘案子。

“ Anthea，幫我查Eurus。一個人，1.83英國男人。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （三）主體文章感謝 @伞沐不做人 寫，我再修飾。

(三）

是夜，Mycroft 早已經在躺在床上看書，而Sherlock 走近床邊鑽進被窩中，他冰冷的腳緊貼著Mycroft，同時上身鑽進對方和書之間，貼著他胸前懶懶的開口。

「Mike……」

「嗯？」

「你明天不上班就晚點起吧？我會給你做好早餐—配上奶茶和蜂蜜。」

「你真是想讓我再看牙醫對吧。」Mycroft 苦笑著放下書，伸手揉亂 Sherlock 原本向後的髮形。 Mycroft 也不知道為什麼這樣做，但心裡第一次覺得 Sherlock 應該是這樣的。他看著Sherlock 的頭，眼神卻不在此處，「……好啊，Sherly，最愛吃你做的早飯了。對了，明天午飯我已經訂好了，就是你最愛的那家餐廳。 」

Sherlock 像是知道了什麼，他撐起身捧著 Mycroft 的臉，讓對方看著他的眼，喃喃細語的道。

「……來做吧，Mycroft。」

忘掉那個假的 Sherlock。

* * *

次日清晨，Sherlock 利索地起床，頂著一頭亂髮的他站在鏡子前，鏡中的人跟隨他的動作撫摸著脖子上的吻痕。明明是他的身體，明明是 Mike 的標記，但鏡中的自己像另一個人。

Sherlock Holmes，Sherly。

Sherlock 覺得沒理由的生氣，他明明已經得到想要的卻依舊覺得空虛無法滿足。家庭的愛，兄長的愛，對世界的愛——等他反應過來時唇上的鐵鏽味已經充滿味蕾。

他先將頭髮往後梳，再用手把鮮血抹去舔，他就是 Sherlock Holmes。

誰都不能成為他。

打開兩人的衣櫃拿出一件潔白乾淨的襯衫，套上 Mycroft 幫他訂製的外套，收拾好的他完美得像一個維多利亞時的紳士。在 Sherlock 去準備他們的早餐——培根、烤麵包、奶茶配上一茶勺的蜜糖之時，他抽空打開了電腦登上加密程序，而對面的人剛好也在線上。

M:我可真想你。你上線就是有新計劃——親愛的？

E:我們的新玩具。

M:期待著你的狂風吹滅英倫的自大——你的兄弟，沒有幫助的他能做到什麼呢。

E：他再愚蠢也是個 Holmes 的，沒有看管的他更不擇手段。

E 已離開對話。

M:啊，來也匆匆，去也匆匆——東風。

M 已離開對話。

當Sherlock合上電腦回頭處理早餐時，發現睡房裡的Mycroft還是沒有出來的意思，他不得不打開門查看。 Mycroft像是夢見什麼美好的夢境，此時的他一臉笑容身體放鬆。

Sherlock 躡手躡腳地走到床邊，說起來這倒是他以 Sherlock 的身份頭一次看見Mycroft毫無防備地睡著。正當Sherlock打算伸手觸碰對方時Mycroft 猛地坐起身，大聲慘叫他的名字，「Sherlock！」

Sherlock連忙坐在床上用手撫摸他的背，而Mycroft像是被嚇壞了好一段時間才回神過來，抱歉地衝 Sherlock 笑了笑，「……對不起……」

這時軟弱的Mycroft倒是令Sherlock 感到無力，他不太愛看見自己的兄長露出如此神情。

像極另一個他。

「為何說對不起呢？我們之間從來不需要對不起。」Sherlock 小心翼翼地握著 Mycroft 的手，而對方手心一片冷汗，他雙眼反映著Mycroft的臉。 「我從沒見你那麼緊張大叫我名字，是做噩夢了嗎？」

Mycroft 看著他的眼睛一陣愣神，像是想起什麼後慌張地抽出手播弄了一下額前僅有的一簇捲毛，扯出一個虛偽微笑，故作輕鬆地開口，「是，我夢到你坐在樹上，而東風（Eurus）來了，把我的小Sherly 從樹上吹下來了…」他的臉色依舊蒼白，「最後的你渾身是血，我好害怕……你怎麼了？為什麼突然……」

Sherlock 知道 Mycroft開始記得了，盡管現在的夢中還是未有他的身影，但Sherlock還是有點不安，他的暗示開始變弱了。他伸手抱住Mycroft，溫暖的身體安撫住Mycroft的情緒。 「沒什麼，東風從來都吹不倒海盜船，更會趁風破浪……Mike 你放心，我一直在你身邊。」

「嗯，我知道……」Mycroft 臉色紅潤了些，「你雖然渾身是血，但卻有二個身影……」

這下輪到 Sherlock 臉色蒼白了。

“叮”

Mycroft 拿起枕頭下的手機，只掃了一眼就急著要起床，「我有急事要走。等我回家再一起去吃午飯，Sherly。」

「啊…好…？」Sherlock 沒有認真聽對方講話，他失算了Mycroft比他想像中快破開他的心理障礙和暗示，畢竟自11歲到現在也過了10年了，他原本是想再拖上5年，沒想到Eurus提早和他相遇，更是他最近計劃的阻手——

他憤怒——但更多是期待。

我會再次殺了你…真正的，抹殺你。

等他回過神來跑下樓去，那雙程光瓦亮的黑皮鞋早已不見了，Sherlock 想了許久還把店門的招牌轉過來，「OPEN」。

* * *

「 Eurus‧H，奇怪的名字。破了近蘇格蘭場3分2的案子。」

Mycroft 翻著近年來的紙本記錄，Eurus‧H是近二年才突然冒出來的角色，而前二年的記錄幾乎是'沒記錄'，Mycroft 一看就知道這是常見的假文件，有人比他權力更大更早的抹去對方身份，因此他也沒法追查更多。

「我們的警察是幹嘛的。」Mycroft深呼吸合上文件，看著窗外風景，腦海已經勾勒出那天的男人身影。

Eurus‧H……H又是什麼意思。

就那樣剛好…都叫Eurus嗎。

還沒來得及多想，車子已經開到白金漢宮，而裡面除了他的主人外，那個Eurus也在於此處。

兩人要合作解決案子。

TBC


End file.
